


Black Angel

by Ciasquare



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mutant, One Shot, Plotbunny, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciasquare/pseuds/Ciasquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony run into some trouble on an undercover mission, forcing Clint to reveal a secret to Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Angel

"It’s supposed to be a quick mission, Tony. You go in, I cover you, you get the data, we leave. It’s supposed to be covert, incognito.” Clint berates, lightly amused as the factory plant that he’s watching explodes into flames.

When the reply comes, Tony’s snarky voice is infused with just a hint of panic. “Clint, shut up, get your ass here and help me get away!”

Clint packs up his rifle, but he takes his time. He’s not the one in trouble. “Well, that’s going to be slightly difficult, tin can, since even our emergency get away is supposed to be covert. What the fuck happened?”

"Storytime later, Hawkass. Move it and get me out of here." Tony snaps over the comms.

Clint chuckles and jumps down from the tree, breaking his fall with a roll. “Hawkeye to Agent Frampton, Code Tango-Foxtrot-Echo-one-one, requesting immediate evac at coordinates 14-21. Over.” He relays over the comm. line to the supervising agent and begins to carefully make his way down the cliff face toward the once existing factory plant.

"Agent Frampton to Hawkeye, sending evac. ETA 15 mins. What the fuck happened? Did you get the data? Over."

"Hawkeye to Agent Frampton, Ironman knows sir. Over."

"Hey Cupid! Things are getting a little hairy down here, I’d appreciate it if help is immediate." Tony suddenly broke in.

"Evac’s in 15 mins. Did you get the data?"

"15 mins, what if we don’t have 15 mins?!"

"We’ll have 15 mins." Clint said, sliding down the last bit of the rock face and brushing the dust off his pants.

"Ah shit, Clint if you don’t get here now, evac’s only going to be for one of us."

Clint kept silent as he keenly watched the fight happening inside the factory grounds. It was really going badly for Tony. The odds were so imbalanced, it wasn’t even amusing. Clint was still quite a distance off, maybe a half a mile or so. There was no way he could make it there in time to help Tony. Not on foot. If he couldn’t help Tony, they couldn’t make the evac. He cast glances around him, looking for vehicles he could hijack, but there were none.

With wary glances, he slowly spread his wings out till they reached their full length of 13 feet and sighed.

"Legolas!" Tony shouted, "Where in fuck are you?!"

With a running jump he took off, flapping hard to take to the air, hissing the whole time. He hated running jump take offs. So tiring. A nice running take off with gentle flaps was always best, but he didn’t always have time.

"Coming. Give me a moment!" He shouted, straining to go faster. Within a few minutes he was right above the grounds, but he stayed high up enough to be mistaken for a large bird, not wanting to get shot.

"I need you now!" Tony yelled. He was not faring well. The enemies were showing no signs of flagging and Tony, as powerful as he was in the suit, could not deal with so many at once. Clint quickly pulled out his bow and shot down some of the thugs around Tony. He slung the bow back around his back and began a swift descent to pick him up.

"Tony!"

"What?!"

"Lift up your arms!"

"WHAT?!"

"LIFT UP YOUR ARMS!"

Tony threw his arms up, “I trust you here, if I die it’s your fault.”

Clint swooped down and grabbed Tony’s hands at the same time he whipped out his wings, catching the air and pulling them up and out sharply, flapping twice as hard to compensate for Tony’s added weight.

"What the actual fuck Clint! Oh my god! How are we up here?"

"Shut up idiot, I’m busy trying to fly out of bullet range."

"How are we doing this?!"

"I’m a mutant idiot. I have wings! Shut up now?" Clint snapped, hyperaware of the bullets passing over and under his beautiful wings, narrowly missing him.

"No. You are a mutant and you never told us?"

"If Sha didn’t, I’m not going to. Do you want to get bitten back at the Avenger’s tower? Then shut up." He breathed a small sigh of relief as the bullets stopped, showing that they were finally out of sight. He sighted the evac point and began a slow descent, gently dropping Tony off into the clearing.

He quickly turned around only to see Clint still in the air, black wings stretched out behind him, making him look like an avenging angel from hell. And Tony would deny if ever asked, but yeah, he was so in awe.

Then the wings were gone and Clint dropped down into a crouch and straightened.

"Not a word to anyone, okay?"

"Sure, HAWKeye."


End file.
